spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Year's Resolution
A New Year's Resolution is the 1st short of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the first short of season one. In this episode, As SpongeBob begins to see the joys in the New Year, he begins to make a list of things he wants to do for the New Year. For one of those things, he claims he wants to give Plankton the Krabby Patty formula. Mr. Krabs sees this and confronts SpongeBob with this. Can Mr. Krabs has to steal the formula back before Plankton ruins his business for the New Year, or does he have to? The next short is A Brat for Pat. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene Krabs *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Sheldon Plankton (cameo) *Karen the Computer (cameo) *Krusty Krab customers (cameo) Transcript *''starts with SpongeBob sitting on his lawn, looking up at the flower clouds with Patrick'' *'SpongeBob: '''Isn't it beautiful up there, Patrick? The flowers gazing down at us from up there, bringing in the New Year with those other blue flowers they shine with. Isn't it the most dashing sight? *'Patrick: Yeah, it really is. to lightly sob ''I'm almost going to miss this year, buddy. *'SpongeBob: 'Me too, Patrick. But we can't cry. We can only remember the wonderful moments from this year, and keep them with us as we depart to a new beginning, as it comes with every new end. *'Patrick: 'That was beautiful, buddy. How'd you come up with that? *'SpongeBob: 'I got it from this motivational candy bar wrapper quote. ''up candy bar wrapper ''A motivational quote everyday plus a gooey crunchy center. It says that too. *'Patrick: 'Well, I like the New Year, too. Fireworks lighting up the night sky, only leaving behind a trail of its gas and dust. And don't even get me started with the Big Coral Drop. That thing is so enormous. And the New Year's resolutions. Those things are the best. *'SpongeBob: 'Oh yeah. I love those! I can't wait to make mine. *'Patrick: 'You haven't made yours yet? *'SpongeBob: 'Not yet. I was too busy helping Gary try and make some up. He really needs to stop eating so many coral bites. Those could curve his daily diet, and eating right is healthy for a snail. *'Patrick: 'I see. So, instead of us just sitting here, talking in a way that makes this show seem like a bunch of bad writing, why don't we do something productive for the New Year? *'SpongeBob: 'Sounds great. *cuts to SpongeBob at his desk, writing down some resolutions'' *'SpongeBob: '''And maybe to get a friend for Gary. And to buy a Christmas hat. And ''gasps ''I got it! To give Plankton the Krabby Patty secret formula. ''to write down *''cuts to Mr. Krabs looking at SpongeBob through telescope from Krusty Krab'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''What does he think he is doing? CODE LOCK DOWN FOR THE SECRET FORMULA! ''large red button, pushing the Krusty Krab customers out of the restaurant along with Mr. Krabs, encasing the Krusty Krab in two layers of steel and then sucking itself under the ground, secured by an electric fence and metal floor *'Squidward: '''Mr. Krabs, you may not have noticed, but that was the only way we could eat and work for a living! What did you do?! Where did it go?! *'Mr. Krabs: 'Calm down, Mr. Squid-pest. All I did was lock up the formula. SpongeBob threatened to... *'Squidward: 'Let me stop you there. What could SpongeBob possibly do to the formula to cause for all of this? *cuts to Mr. Krabs at SpongeBob's house'' *'''SpongeBob: ''on seat I'm glad you decided to come over for tea, Mr. Krabs. Even glader you decided to even wait until the tea was done brewing. *'Mr. Krabs: 'Well, I have to wait for the tea to finish brewing to do this...at SpongeBob yet is muted by the sound of expelling steam from the teapot'' *'SpongeBob: '''What was that, Mr. Krabs? And tea is done. *'Mr. Krabs: 'I don't care about the tea! What is this talk about you giving Plankton the secret formula? *'SpongeBob: 'Why I already gave the formula to Plankton, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs: 'What?! How?! Wait, I don't want to know. But you have to get it back. *'SpongeBob: 'Already did. ''formula out of pocket *'Mr. Krabs: '''What?! But how? *'SpongeBob: 'I took it when he wasn't looking. Everyone knows that they don't keep their New Year's resolution. Duh. *'Mr. Krabs: 'You sure are a handful, boy. *cuts to Plankton's laboratory'' *'Plankton: '''Finally the formula! That idiot SpongeBob doesn't know what he has just done. The formula is all...formula not in pocket gone. I should've known. *'Karen: 'Yeah, you really should have. *of short'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Templates Category:Absorbent Days Shorts: Season One